supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Sweep items
Bonus Sweep Items is a page containing a comprehensive listing of all items that were used in the "Bonus Sweep" round of "Supermarket Sweep". Background All of the tables from the 1993 to 2002 seasons are in chronological order. Question marks in parentheses (?) indicate an item that was not revealed (e.g. when the previous item was found but they had no time left to find that item in question). Products in parentheses indicate a marked item that was seen or found before a previous item was found (e.g. finding the money before finding one of the previous items). NOTE: $5000 wins are in all caps. 1989 Pilot (1989) 1990 Spring 1990 (Partial) Season Premiere: February 5, 1990 Fall 1990 (partial) 1991 1991 first half; Season Premiere: April 29, 1991 (This list is in the order that Buzzr aired them) 1991 second half; Season Premiere: September 23, 1991 1992 1992 first half; Season Premiere July 6, 1992 1992 second half (partial); Season premiere: October 5, 1992 (Weeks 3 through 5 were known as "Super-Supermarket Sweep", and featured more super-sized products. Weeks 8 and 13 were Champions Weeks, and week 11 was a Mother-Daughter Week) 1993 1993 first half; Season premiere: July 12, 1993 (Week 13 was a Champions Week that aired a week late) 1993 second half; Season Premiere: April 4, 1994 (Week 5 was a Mother-Daughter Week, and Weeks 9 and 13 were Champions weeks) 1994 1994 first half (Begins with a month long Twin Car Giveaway) Season premiere: September 19, 1994 Ninth week was a Cruise to Paradise Week (No bonus round on the Friday episode) (Week 13 was a Champions Week) 1994 second half; Season premiere: March 20, 1995 (Week 8 was a Mother-Daughter Week, and Week 13 was a Champions Week) 2000 2000; PAX premiere: April 3, 2000 (Johnny Gilbert announced for the first 11 weeks before Randy West took over as announcer in week 12. Week 11 was a Champions Week. New episodes took a break between July 31 to August 11 and September 11 to October 27.) Cruise Week (no bonus rounds) Double Your Money Week (no bonus rounds) 2001 2001; Season premiere: August 6, 2001 (Weeks 1 and 2 were both first run the week of August 6th, and weeks 7 and 8 were both first run the week of September 10th at 6:00 and 7:30 pm Eastern respectively.) First Cruise Week (no bonus rounds) You Can't Lose Week (no bonus rounds) Double Your Money Week (no bonus rounds) Second Cruise Week (no bonus rounds) 2002 2002; Season premiere: September 23, 2002 (New episodes took a break between December 23, 2002 to January 17, 2003, and March 3 to April 4, 2003. This season had bonus round omitting tournaments almost every three weeks starting with a Family Week during the first week.) Second Family Week (no bonus rounds) Third Family Week (no bonus rounds) Mother-Daughter Week (no bonus rounds) Carnival Cruise Week (no bonus rounds; 1000th episode on Friday) Heroes Week (no bonus rounds) You Can't Lose! Week (no bonus rounds) Double Your Money Week (no bonus rounds; FINALE WEEK) Category:Items Category:Bonus Sweep Category:Supermarket Sweep